slovknigfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Because
NOTE: Portion of the text below relating to "because of", has been copied to "Talk" under "Because of". --Steevenusx 04:07, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ---- ANDREJ: Re: SLOVIANSKI - pre to čo AND za to čo Can these be combined together to look like: pretočo AND zatočo? --Steevenusx 06:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Because vs. Because of... Friends, be careful! *There are at least two major cases of using because. *1) because can be translated with ibo **''I went outside because it was warm.'' **''Ja višel von ibo bilo teplo'' *2) because of should be translated with za (may be there also can be other variants?) **''Because of the weather change, I stayed at home.'' **''Za premenu pogodu ja ostal v domu.'' **''Ibo o premena pogodu ja ostal v domu.'' Comment please. ---- Good point! *The challenge here is that "za" has so many different meanings in the other "Slavics" - n.p: beyond, behind, away, about, after, against, towards, towards, over, at, on, of, in, to, during; ...however '''MOST (if not ALL)' Slavic languages do NOT use za to mean "because of". (PLEASE correct me if I am wrong)'' *SLOVIO uses "za" to mean "because of, for, in exchange for, in return for, instead, on behalf of, per". *'Let us see how the other Slavic languages translate your example sentence:' **''Because of the weather change, I stayed at home'' **'RUSSIAN:' Из-за погодного изменения, я остался дома. **'POLISH:' Z powodu zmiany pogody, pozostałem w domu. **'CROATIAN:' Zbog promjena u vremenu, ostao sam kod kuće. **'SLOVAK:' Z dôvodu zmeny počasia, já zostal doma. **'CZECH:' Z důvodu změny počasí, já zůstal doma **'SLOVENE:' Zaradi sprememb v vremenu, sem ostal doma. **'BULGARIAN:' Поради промяната на времето, аз остана у дома. **'UKRAINIAN:' Из-за зміни погодних умов, я залишився вдома. (my translations may not be perfect; so please correct) *'USLED' - is also used by SLOVIO for "because of" *I suggest we use all or one of the following for "because of": **''USLED'' **''IBO ZA'' **''IZ-ZA'' YOUR THOUGHTS? VAŠJE KOMENTARI? --Steevenusx 17:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC) TAPOČ Deleted Delete the slippers please! Hardly anyone will understand "tapoč", remember that Slovio "pocx" is made from Russian-'only' "почему" - definetely not common in Slavic languages. --Moraczewski 20:46, October 17, 2009 (UTC) "tapoč" has been deleted "...iz za "slippers" po ruski" Thank you! --Steevenusx 03:57, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ---- "KJER" added Kjer" has been added at the request of BCS & Slovenian speaker(s): :"JER" in BCS = '''"because" :"KER" in Slovenščina = '''"because" "KJER" represents combination of both words. --Steevenusx 04:19, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Not very common one. You can leave that, but it doesn't make any sense without speaking Slovak or BSC -- Moraczewski ---- Andrej: Not "Slovak" - but Slovene/Slovenian ...and similarly, it does not make any sense to use "ibo" if one speaks Slovene or BSC, because these Slavic languages do not use forms of "ibo" "bo" itd..... One of the complaints I have received is that we fail to use words common to Southern Slavic in favor of Western or Eastern Slavic. What is your answer to that, in this instance? = "....it doesn't make any sense without speaking Slovene or BSC" ?''' So then if using one word does not make sense to the other group(s) of Slavic languages, what word should be used? Perhaps create a totally new word - '''ibokjer or kjerbo? (I know you won't like that!) --Steevenusx 15:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Kjer means "where" in Slovene as far as I found... Look: Se tisti dan sem prispel v Bovec, kjer sem prenočil. --Moraczewski 19:35, October 18, 2009 (UTC)